La réponse est en toi
by Saad Maia
Summary: L'épopée de l'Avatar-team est au point mort. Ils n'ont plus rien à manger, et leur poursuivants sont à leurs trousses. Aang doit les sauver! La réponse est en lui, mais encore faut-il qu'il la trouve...Ecrit pour le compte de la nuit écriture du Fof !


Titre : La réponse est en toi

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la première nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Devinette". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

Disclaimer : as usual

Aang s'efforçait de faire le vide en lui, de souffler et souffler encore pour attendre chacun de ses chakras. Sa survie et celle du groupe en dépendait. Doucement, il fit rouler chacun de ses muscles pour atteindre le calme absolu, celui où il pourrait visiter le monde à travers les yeux de l'Avatar.

Mais c'était peine perdue, il ne cessait d'entendre Momo qui allait et venait autour de lui, produisant ces bruits étranges. Sokka ne cessait de ronchonner, à sa gauche, depuis la veille, quand Toph était venue les rejoindre. L'Episode de sa dispute avec Katara avait grandement refroidit l'ambiance de l'équipée, et depuis que Sokka s'était retrouvé prisonnier d'un trou, sans pouvoir rien ramener à manger, ils s'étaient retrouvés bien en peine de pouvoir ramener la paix au sein du groupe.

Et cela inquiétait fortement Aang, bien qu'il évitât de le monter. Comment faire pour amener la paix au sein du monde alors qu'on n'arrivait pas à la maintenir au sein d'un groupe contenant six personnes en comptant Momo et Appa ? Aang se trouvait fichtrement inutile dans cette situation. Et il n'arrivait toujours pas à atteindre le calme ! Maître Gyatso n'aurait pas du tout été fier de lui à cet instant.

-SILENCE ! cria-t-il. Comment voulez-vous que je me concentre avec les bruit que vous faites !

-Désolé Aang, fit Katara, la seule à lui porter un peu de soutient.

A ses côté Toph soupira et marmonna un « incapable » dans sa barbe avant de s'éloigner, ses petits pieds musclés tapant le sol à chaque pas.

Mais, bien que Momo se tienne à présent immobile, Aang se sentait toujours aussi incapable de trouver la réponse à la question. Il avait faim, terriblement faim, et ils n'avaient plus un sous en poche pour pouvoir espérer acheter quoi que ce soit à manger dans cette ville om ils ne connaissaient personne. D'habitude, lorsque les gens le voyait, ils s'efforçait de lui offrir un gage de leur foi en l'Avatar, mais étant donné les circonstances de leur voyages, et toutes les personnes lancées à leurs trousses, depuis Azula et ses sbires folles jusqu'aux maîtres de la Terre que Toph s'était mise à dos lors du championnat auquel elle avait participé avant de les suivre, ils avaient dû se cacher sous des nippes de mendiants, et ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre la charité. Son ventre résonna encore un fois.

Aang repensa à Gyatso et ses gâteau si bons, ses blagues si amusantes. Comment son maître adoré aurait-il réagi en apprenant que Ang ne pouvait même plus méditer quand la faim se faisait sentir ? Le jeune Avatar préférait ne pas y penser. Aussi, il retourna à sa recherche de la paix intérieur.

A côté de lui, Sokka bailla d'une manière tout à fait disgracieuse et bruyante.

-shuuut fit Katara, ce qui agaça encore plus Ang.

-Très bien, puisque vous semblez incapable de vous taire, allez vous-en, je gagnerais mon repas, tout seul, s'emporta le jeune garçon.

A ce moment, le ventre de Sokka émit un bruit, ce qui ôta toute crédibilité à l'instant.

-Oh, nous n'y arriverons jamais, je ne connais pas toutes les réponses, et celle-ci, vraisemblablement, je l'ignore !

-Je croyais que ton maître dans ton monastère t'avait initié à l'art des devinettes ?

-En vérité , c'était l'art des oracles, et c'était autrement plus important que celle-ci. Et beaucoup moins difficile. Il s'agissait toujours de malédictions..

-Charmant, en effet, répondit le jeune guerrier.

Puis Katara l'agrippa par le bars et l'emmena avec elle, plus loin dans la ruelle. Momo les suivit en s'accrochant au sac à dos du brun.

Ang soupira et se rassit face au vieillard.

-Je vous demande pardon, s'excusa-t-il.

Puis il repartit à la recherche de la réponse, au fin fond de lui-même. Soudain, alors qu'il ne l'attendait plus, la calme se fit, et il sentit qu'il touchait au but. Les flux d'énergies en lui se délièrent et il se sentit atteindre un été des plus profond, celui que Maître Gyatso appelait « l'état de l'homme qui sait ». Alors la réponse vint d'elle-même.

-Je sais, c'est la comète de Sozin ! Ce qui apporte le pouvoir du feu, celle qui domine et ne meurt jamais, qui va d'un bout à l'autre du ciel sans jamais s'arrêter, c'est la comète de Sozin !

-Râté, mon garçon, tu as perdu ! C'est le Soleil !

-Mais la comète de Sozin, ça marche aussi, non ?

-Malheureusement non, mon garçon, tu n'as pas répondus à ma devinette, je vais donc devoir garder mon casse-croûte !

Et le vieillard denté qui se tenait devant lui et lui rappelait sans conteste le bon roi Bumi se fit un devoir d'avaler tout ce que contenait le petit baluchon devant lui.

_Probablement le pire que j'ai pu écrire ce soir…_


End file.
